Lucky Air (Sequel Untitled)
by Famelshuimizu chan
Summary: Malam dimana sesaat sang dewi fortuna berpihak kepada Air... hanya SESAAT... (Maaf summary gak sesuai dengan isi, jadi baca sajalah) -ONESHOT-


**Haiii minna... Famel kembali... kali ini bikin sequelnya Untitled... oh iya famel juga minta maaf untuk darenya belum diposting soalnya masih dalam tahap pembuatan... nah dari pada kelamaan... selamat menikmati fanfic gaje bin absurd dari famel...**

 **disclaimer : Boboiboy punya animonsta studio, cerita alsi hasil pemikiran Famel sendiri**

 **Warning : AU, OOC's, OC Alya( Famel pinjem namanuya Alyagupitanurmalitasari), Gaje, typo(s), romance gak kerasa, humor garing de el el.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading and... don't like don't read this fanfiction...!**

Malam minggu biasanya disukai oleh para remaja yang lagi kasmaran. Mereka memanfaatkan malam sebelum libur itu dengan berbagai cara. Ada yang makan malam bersama keluarga, begadang main game, nonton film dan tak lupa kencan bagi mereka yang sudah punya pacar. Tak terkecuali 3 dari 5 boboiboy bersaudara walau mereka sebenarnya tak mengagung-agungkan satu malam itu.

"Assakamu'alaikum." Kata Gempa, Taufan dan Halilintar bersamaan. Mereka tak sengaja bertemu di belokan jalan menuju rumah (Halilintar sama Taufan emang bareng pulangnya soalnya kan Yaya dan Ying rumahnya bersebrangan) saat mereka pulang dari acara 'malming'nya.

"…" hening. Tak ada jawaban salam dari 2 penghuni yang menjaga rumah. Suasana rumah sangat sepi, semua lampu kecuali dapur dimatikan, pintu depan tidak terkunci dan sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dirumah itu.

"Lho kok sepi?" kata Gempa setelah menyalakan lampu ruang teangah.

"Mungkin kak Air sama kak Api udah pada tidur?" kata Taufan santai lalu merebahkan diri sambil tersenyum. Terlintas dalam pikirannya acara kencannya tadi dengan Ying.

Halilintar melirik sekilas jam yang tergantung di ruang tengah " Gak mungkin. Ini masih jam setengah 9 kok." Katanya sambil meletakan jaket dan topinya di gantungan tempat jaket dan topi.

"Hm, aneh." Kata Gempa lirih. Lalu ia naik kelantai 2 mengecek kekamar adik-adiknya. Pertama ia mengecek kamar Air. Saat membuka pintu hawa dingin langsung menyergap Gempa. Air memang suka sekali dengan udara dingin. Bahkan Air selalu mensetting AC pada suhu yang paling rendah. Gempa menghela nafas lega saat melihat ada sosok yang tengah meringkuk tertidur diatas kasur.

"Gimana kak?" Tanya Halilintar yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dibelakang Gempa.

"Ah, Air lagi tidur." Kata Gempa setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya. Dia tadi sama sekali tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki Halilintar bahkan dia juga sama sekali tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan adik bungsunya itu. Mungkin karena sejak SD halilintar sudah belajar bela diri, jadi dia dengan mudah menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya.

Halilintar menatap sosok yang tengah tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Air hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya juga. kemudian Halilintar mengernyit tanda kalau dia sedang berfikir. 'Tunggu dulu, biasanya kak Air tak pernah tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi badannya sampai wajah walau suhu kamarnya dibawah nol derajat sekalipun.' Batin Halilintar.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gempa saat akan menutup pintu kamar Air. Ia bingung melihat ekspresi adik bungsunya. Lalu Halilintar mendekati sosok yang tengah berkencan dengan bantal dan sedang menjelajahi dunia mimpi itu.

Ditariknya perlahan selimut yang menutupi sebagian wajah salah satu kakaknya. Dan matanya membelalak saat mengetahui ternyata sosok yang tengah tidur itu adalah…

"KAK API?!"

"HEEE!" gempa yang mendengar teriakan Halilintar langsung ikut mendekati tempat tidur.

"Hngh" Api mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali lalu menguap. "Hoaam udah pada pulang ya?" katanya dengan suara serak-serak basah yang justru muncul saat Api baru bangun tidur. (kalau biasanya justru suara Api itu super duper cempreng *dihajarHilapius*),

"Api kamu kok tidur dikamar Air?" Tanya Gempa bingung. Ini bukan kebiasaan Api. Api itu paling benci tidur ditempat yang dingin.

Api mengernyitkan dahi berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelum ia tertidur. " Engh, tadi aku nonton film horror bareng Air. Karena bosan, lama kelamaan aku ketiduran."

"Sekarang Airnya mana?" Tanya Gempa.

"Tuh dikamar mandi banyak 'Air' :v" jawab Api asal yang langsung mendapat jitakan penuh cinta dari Gempa dan Halilintar.

"Adoooii sakit lah. Hali kamu ngapain ikut-ikutan jitak, hah?" kata Api sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Gak papa pingin aja ." kata Halilintar datar lalu kabur ke kamarnya.

"Api, ini serius. Sekarang Air dimana?" kata Gempa sekali lagi dengan nada rendah dan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Entah aku tak tau." Jawab Api santai. Gempa langsung keluar kamar dan mencari keberadaan Air disetiap kamar, sudut rumah, dapur, halaman belakang , kamar mandi bahkan sampai didalam lemari, kulkas dan mesin cuci(?), tapi hasilnya nihil.

Taufan hanya menatap Gempa yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir dengan tatapan bingung. "Cari apaan sih kak?" tanyanya.

"Cari Air." Jawab Gempa singkat.

"Oh, tinggal buka keran atau didalam bak mandi banyak 'Air' kan?" Kata Taufan. Sebuah perempatan imajiner muncul didahi Gempa yang untuk kedua kalinya mendapat jawaban yang telah menyulut emosinya itu. Lalu ia menghadiahi jitakan penuh cintanya kepada Taufan.

"Maksudku Boboiboy Air. Hadooohhh pusing kepalaku." Kata Gempa sambil memijit dahinya.

"minum ini kak." Kata Hali yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan membawa nampan berisi obat dan segelas air putih.

"Buat apa?" Tanya Gempa bingung.

"Lho tadi katanya kak Gempa pusingkan? Ini obat sakit kepalanya." Kata Halilintar dengan polosnya.

Krik krik…krikkrik…

Gempa menghela nafas dengan kasar. Ia jadi tambah bingung sebenarnya yang didepannya saat ini Halilintar atau Taufan? Atau sebenarnya apa yang sudah adik bungsunya makan sampai-sampai adiknya yang terkenal pendiam, dingin, temperamental dan berpikiran jernih itu bisa agak 'gesrek' otaknya. Oh sungguh Gempa benar-benar frustasi. Bahkan dia berharap saat ini juga dia bias berteriak sekeras mungkin hingga membangunkan seluruh penduduk Pulau Rintis yang sedang tidur. Dalam hati Gempa hanya bisa menangis menghadapi adik-adiknya itu.  
'Hadooohhh Hali kenapa kamu jadi kayak Taufan siiihhhh' Batinnya.

"Kenapa gak ditelfon aja sih kak?" Kata Api yang baru turun dari lantai 2.

"Oh iya." Kata Gempa baru ingat kalau masing-masing adiknya kan punya handphone.

Api, Taufan dan Halilintar pun hanya sweatdrop meliht kepikunan kakak mereka yang bila sudah panic menjadi sangat akut.

Gempa segera menekan beberapa tombol yang merupakan nomer Air. Dengan sabar ia menunggu hingga panggilannya tersambung. Tak berapa lama terdengar bunyi ringtone Vocaloid yang merupakan suara dering handphone Air. Api, Halilintar dan Taufan saling berpandangan. Lalu Api segera berlari kelantai 2 menuju kamar Air. Rupanya hp Air tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja belajar tertutup beberapa kaset film. Ia lalu bergegas turun lagi kelantai 1.

"Kak, Air gak bawa hp ternyata." Kata Api sambil mengacungkan HP milik kakak kembarnya itu. Seketika atmosfer di ruangan itu berubah menjadi berat. Taufan dan Halilintar langsung kabur ke dalam kamar masing-masing dan mengunci pintu. Sedangkan Api setelah menyerahkan HP berwarna putih denga stiker logo Air dibelakangnya itu juga langsung mengurung diri dikamarnya, takut menjadi sasaran kakak tertuanya yang telah berubah dari seorang kakak baik dan ramah menjadi kakak yang jahat dengan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat melebihi aura membunuhnya boneka anabelle.

Nah sekarang pertanyaannya, dimana sebenarnya Air berada? Nah mari kita telusuri jejak-jejak Air.

~~~OoO~~~

Rupanya Air sedang berjalan-jalan sendirian sambil merenungi nasibnya sebagai Jones.

"Woi aku bukan jones lah."

 **Terus apa kalau bukan 'Jones'?**

"Aku ini Jomblo berkualitas. Liat aja bakal aku buktiin kalau aku sebentar lagi bakal dapet pacar."

 **Owh rupanya dia emosi. Author gak nyangka kalu Air yang pendiam dan tenang bias emosi juga. haaahh sudah lupakan hal tadi sekarang kembali kecerita.**

Air yang tengah berjalan sambil menatap langit tidak sengaja hampir bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

Dua insan itu saling bertatapan beberapa saat. Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. Dan tiba-tiba…

"Hah ka-kamu Alya kan?" Tanya Air setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Siapa ya?" Tanya Gadis cantik bersurai hitam dengan mata coklat madunya.

"Aku Boboiboy Air, kita pernah sekelas waktu SD." Kata Air dengan senangnya.

"Air…Air… Oh Air yang itu. Yang jago renang itu kan?" kata Alya setelah beberapa saat mencoba mengingat-ingat. "kalau gak salah kamu punya kembaran yang namanya Api kan? Lho mana dia bukannya biasanya kalian selalu bareng ya?" lanjutnya.

"Iya dia dirumah. Oh iya bukannya kamu udah pindah ke KL?" kata Air dengan senyum tipis andalannya. Dia berusaha menjaga imagenya sebagai laki-laki kalem yang misterius.

"Memang sih, tapi mulai hari ini aku pindah lagi ke Pulai Rintis soalnya ayahku dipindah tugas lagi kesini." Kata Alya mulai berjalan ditemani Air.

"Berarti kamu pindah sekolah dong? Masuk SMP mana?" Tanya Air tenang padahal aslinya jatung Air sudah berdebar-debar. Dalam imajinasinya sosok Alya itu bagai dihiasi background gambar hati berwarna pink (ingat backgroundnya Kikita yang di thrillernya Boboiboy the movie? Ya kira-kira kayak gitu lah.).

'Semoga SMP Pulau Rintis… Semoga SMP Pulau Rintis.' Batin Air.

"Di SMP Pulau Rintis." Jawab Alya santai.

'YEESSSS' jerit Air senang dalam hati.

"Hem, kalau gitu kita bias satu sekolah lagi dong, aku juga disana." Kata Air sekali lagi dengan sikap tenangnya.

"Oh iya Alya kamu suka ice cream kan?" kata Air saat tak sengaja ia melihat kedai ice cream pak cik kumar.

" Iya suka." Kata Alya dengan senyum manis.

"tunggu disini bentar ya." Lalu Air bergegas membeli 2 ice cream coklat. "nih." Katanya singkat sambil memberikan salah satu ice cream di tangannya.

"eh Alya kamu udah punya pacar belum?" Tanya Air to the point.

"E-eh be-belum." Jawab Alya malu-malu. Ia hamper tersedak saat mendengar petanyaan Air tadi.

'Wah… this is my lucky day'. Batin Air senang.

"Em Air. Aku pulang dulu ya udah malem nih. Dan makasih traktiran ice cremnya." Kata Alya setelah melihat jam tangannya.

"Hee, tunggu dulu. Rumah kamu dimana? Aku antar ya." Kata Air berusaha menggunakan nada sedatar mungkin.

"Heemm, boleh rumahku di jalan x. " jawab Alya. Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah Alya dengan santai.

Ditengah obrolan santai mereka Air tiba-tiba menetapkan tekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Em Alya ka-kamu mau gak jalan sama aku?" Tanya Air agak malu.

"Lho kita emang lagi jalan kan?" Kata Alya santai.

"Bukaann. Maksudku ki-kita p-pa-pacaran." Kata Air lagi dengan kepala tertunduk. Runtuh sudah pertahanannya. Saat ini wajahnya benar-benar semerah kepiting rebus yang siap disantap dengan sauce tar-tar.

"EH! Tapi kan kita baru ketemu." Kata Alya dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"I-iya sih, t-tapi kan kita udah saling kenal dari SD. Jadi gak masalahkan?" kata Air dengan suara pelan. Sungguh wajah Air saat itu benar-benar merah karena malu.

"iya juga sih, tapi.."

"Please…" kata Air sambil memegang tangan Alya. Dia menunjukan raut wajah memohon (baca : memelas)

"ehm, he em" jawab Alya singkat. Sebenarnya sih sudah dari dulu Alya itu suka sama Air. Dia bahkan masih menyimpan foto-foto Air yang dia dapat dari Api, adik kembar Air yang suka diam-diam memotret Air dan mejualnya kepada para penggemar rahasia kakak kembarnya itu.

Air sungguh merasa senang. Ia menunjukan sebuah senyuman lebar yang menawan.

"oh iya, besok kamu ada acara gak? Ikut kepantai yuk bareng saudaraku." Kata Air kembali memasang wajah tenangnya.

"boleh. Ah kita udah sampai." Kata Alya saat menyadari ia sudah ada didepan rumahnya sendiri.

"Nah sampai ketemu besok Air." Lanjutnya.

"Eh Alya aku belum punya nomer hp kamu." Kata Air. Lalu ia mencari-cari hpnya disetiap saku celananya.

'Kok gak ada.' Batinnya bingung saat tak menemukan hpnya. ' Jangan-jangan… oh iya diatas meja belajar! Duh gawat!' batinnya lagi saat teringat hpnya yang tertinggal dikamarnya.

"kenapa?" Tanya Alya bingung.

"Hpku ketinggal dirumah." Jawab Air.

"Yaudah kamu kasih tau aja nomer kamu nanti aku hubungi." Kata Alya yang kemudian mengeluarkan hpnya dan mengetikan nomer Air.

"Dah ya Alya aku pulang dulu. Sampi ketemu besok. Selamat malam"

"Dah. Selamat malam." Jawab Alya yang kemudian masuk kerumah dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Yes aku dapet pacar juga akhirnya." Kata Air.

 **Yee itu juga kan karena author kan. Nah mana PJ nya.**

"Haahhh aku gak bawa uang lebih nih. Besok aja."

 **Heeemm yelah tu. Oi Air udah jam berapa nih**.

"Heemmm jam- EEHHHH JAM 10! Kok gak bilang-bilang sih!"

 **Haish lagian kamu juga lagi asik berduaan sama Alya kan? Dah sana cepetan pulang keburu dicariin lho.**

"Iya-iya." Dan Air pun mulai berlari menuju rumahnya yang ternyata berlawanan arah dengan rumah Alya. Butuh waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk sampai di kediaman Boboiboy bersaudara.

'Semoga kak Gempa belum pulaaanngggg… bisa gawat kalau ketahuan kak Gempa. Nanti aku bisa tidur telat gegara dapat siraman rohani dari kak Gempa.' Batin Air sepanjang jalan menuju rumah.

~~~OoO~~~

Dengan nafas terengah-engah Air yang sudah samapi dirumah langsung masuk tanpa mengucapkan salam. Ia mengehmbuskan nafas lega saat mendapati rumah masih dalam keadaan yang sama dengan ketika dia pergi tadi. Dengan tenangnya Air melangkah menuju dapur untuk minum. Tapi saat ia melewati ruang tengah tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya berdiri. Air merasakan sebuah hawa membunuh yang sangat pekat. Hal itu mengingatkannya pada film horror yang tadi ia tonton bersama Api sebelum ia pergi jalan-jalan mencari pencerahan.

Seketika lampu menyala menampakan sosok Gempa yang berdiri dengan salah satu tangan di saklar lampu dan tangan lain memegang rotan keinsyafan yang sudah ia pinjam dari Papa Zola /kapanpinjemnya?. Air dengan susah payah berusaha menelan ludah.

"K-kak bisa Air jelaskan." Kata Air yang dengan otomatis langsung bertekuk lutut didepan kakak tertuanya itu.

"…" Gempa hanya diam sambil memasang wajah datarnya, sedatar triplek. Dengan satu tarikan nafas dalam-dalam, Gempa memulai siraman rohaninya kepada Air dengan diselingi cambuka rotan keinsyafan ke meja tak berdosa yang ada di ruang tengah. Sementara itu di ujung tangga lantai 2 terdengar suara kikikan pelan.

"hihihihihi" rupanya itu adalah suaranya Halilintar yang dengan semangatnya merekam kejadian diruang tengah. Api dan Taufan saling berpandangan melihat kelakuan Halilintar.

'Sebenarnya Hali makan apaan sih kok jadi OOC banget?' batin mereka berdua. Mengenai apa yang dimakan Halilintar hanya Tuhan, Author dan Yaya saja yang tau.

Siraman rohani dari Gempa berlangsung selama 2 jam penuh tanpa jeda. Air yang merasa lelah lahir batin langsung masuk kamar. Dia meraih handphone nya dan disana ada sebuah pesan yang berbunyi

[Met malam ya my Air, moga mimpu indah~ ^,^~ Alya].

Seketika semua rasa lelah Air hilang dan dia pun langsung tidur.

~~~OoO~~~

Keesokan paginya para penghuni kediaman Boboiboy bangun sangat pagi. Mereka langsung bersiap-siap untuk pergi berlibur. Hal itu merupakan satu agenda rutin. Sesibuk dan sebanyak apapun tugas sekolah mereka, Boboiboy bersaudara selalu menyempatkan 1 hari utnuk berlibur bersama. Masalah tugas, sudah mereka selesaikan sehari sebelumnya. Dan hari minggu kali ini mereka akan ke pantai untuk refreshing. Terutama untuk Api. Karena dia merasa tertekan pada malam sebelumnya melihat kakak dan dua adiknya pergi berkencan dengan pacar mereka. Tapi setidaknya masih ada Air, pikir Api. Namun saat sudah dipantai wajahnya justru semakin kusut. Tidak hanya karena kakak dan adik-adiknya mengajak pacar mereka tetapi Air juga mengajak seorang gadis yang bisa dibilang tak kalah cantik dengan Kikita.

"Ehm Air itu siapa?" Tanya Gempa bingung.

"Oh ini kenalin Alya, PACARku." Jawab Air dengan member penekanan pada kata pacar.

"HEEE PACAR?!" kata Api kaget.

"Kapan jadiannya?" Tanya Gempa.

"Semalem." Jawab Air dengan tenang.

"Berarti tinggal kak Api dong yang masih menyandang gelar JONES" kata Taufan lalu ia dikejar-kejar oleh Api. Semua orang pun bersenang-senang dipantai itu kecuali Api yang kembali pundung merenungi nasibnya sebagai Jones.

~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~

 **Yeeeeyyyy... selesai juga... cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah commen... nah isi kotak imajinasi Famel sudah habis... sekarang tinggal dicharge dulu... untuk itu samapi sini aja...  
o iya jangan lupa tinggalin kritik saran dan review kalian ya...**

 **Jaa ne~...^.^**

HP


End file.
